


Just The Way It Is

by loadsoffandoms



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadsoffandoms/pseuds/loadsoffandoms
Summary: Based on Lewis and Nico's recent meeting in London while running.





	Just The Way It Is

_ There’s never a day in London when it isn’t damp and wet. The cold of the country is what forced him to move to Monaco, he longed for the contrast and the warmth that he never could find here. The loneliness of being alone in the big city never really goes away, and somehow, through some strange path weaved for him by fate, he’d found his way back home, to the place where he thought he’d left behind every painful memory. Turns out, this constant fall of rain was what he need to cleanse the pain of the burns he’d received in his quest for warmth.  _ 

_ One day, he would look back and wonder why he’d chosen to go for a jog on that very day and question the fates that ruled him.  _

 

* * *

  

Lewis Hamilton hated the cold.

Growing up in the London, he’d always wondered why he wasn’t able to adjust to the weather that was as common as trees in a forest when everyone around him lived and thrived in that very weather for years and years. 

Thus, it came as a shock to his own mind when his heart told him to run out in the cold air. And he had always followed his heart, a decision that had led him into many ditches, but he continued to do so, because he was Lewis Hamilton, and he wouldn’t be Lewis without his heart. 

It was a strange feeling, to run when no one else was, to run fully clothed without the comfort of his shorts, but he ran anyway, hoping that he would soon have the good sense to stop soon. And so he ran for what felt like hours, for what he knew was many miles away from home, and he ran until he stopped. 

A familiar chill ran down his spine, something he hadn’t experienced in months, something he longed to experience every single day but failed to, because the only one who could ever ignite this feeling had left him behind in the wind. Even in the biting weather, he couldn’t imagine having chills that weren’t influenced by the one person he’d run away from. As a hand softly touched his shoulder, he wasn’t as scared as he should have been surrounded by nothingness because even in his dreams, he could recognise that touch as the one he would always long for.  

As he turned, he wasn’t shocked or surprised. It was as if his mind had accepted long before himself that however far he ran, Nico would eventually find him. Leaning in for the inevitable hug, Lewis wondered why it always came back to this one moment. Just him and Nico under the stars in the sky, looking back at all the years past and all the years to come because even if their paths were always destined to be different, they seemed to converge at every crossroad. 

 

For like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they would always find each other in the end. Just as it was meant to be, just as it would always be.  

That’s just the way it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nico started running alongside him but this is for dramatic effect, please bear with me. :P


End file.
